Song of Three Wings and Howls
by Kangen333
Summary: A young girl by the name Kangen is thrown into a wolrd where monters, demons, and angels resides. Thruth is brought forth and her life is changed forever, with her old friends and new ones; she will save the earth or destroy it.
1. Dear Dairy

The Song of Three Wings and Howls

Dear Dairy,

Today is my 16th birthday, finally!

But I'm not all that happy on this very special day for me, sure I was given a surprise party, gifts, cake, and even a nice car; but right after that I was rushed onto a plane bound to America!

Well first off let me tell you about this day before I got onto this plane. These are the things that were given to me on this day; a bass, a guitar, you, a '97 blue convertible BMW that runs well mind you, two huskies; one's black and white and the other is red and white with one blue eye and other is a honey colored; and they're sitting with me right now. (I told the people that they suffer from anxiety when I'm not around, and they bought it!)

But as of right now my plane is now 3,333 miles away from South Korea; my birthplace . . . my home. In a couple of hours I will be landing in Alaska and get on my second plane to some Port in Washington State. My brother will be joining me in about 5 months or weeks . . . I really don't pay much attention to him now a days, well since this is our first time meeting . . . look at me talking to you like you're a person, oh well it's giving me something to do till I get sleepy again. Like I was saying, let me tell you a little something about myself since you will be holding all the things that write down into you.

My name is Kangen and I am now 16 years old. I am what my friends and I call a pure breed mutt (inside joke) I am mixed with a lot of stuff; such as Korean, Black, Japanese, and Filipina and proud of it! My first language is Tagalong, next is Japanese, then Korean, and lastly English . . . still working on that one though; trying my hardest, after learning three languages it's easy, but then again it's hard. I hold duel citizenship for Japan and America; I have yet to choose which one I want, but I still have time to think about it for a while. I am the typical Asian when it comes to playing music . . . the violin, and the piano and I play others as well; such as bass, guitar, drums (not all that good, I don't really have good hand foot coordination with that kind of stuff) and that's just about it when it comes to music, next is sports I love soccer it's the best sport there is known to man! I say that soccer was invented by man, but perfected by women. And I'm sticking to that too. I don't really like watching anything, sports wise; I'll play just about anything really just not basketball. One I'm too short and two way too much running for me, I hate running! And there's plenty more to come, you'll just have to sit tight and see what comes along as the day presses on . . . Hey that rhymed!! Well that's all for now I'm really tired now I'll write in you some other time. Good night!


	2. No More Jetlag!

**1st**** Verse**

**I woke up to a woman shaking me lightly.**

"**It's time to get off now Miss, I hope you had a nice flight."**

"**Thank you I did, and thank you for putting up with my dogs."**

"**Don't worry ma'am they gave us something to do other than just sit around."**

**We both laughed and I gathered my things and got off the plane and waited for my car in the near by garage, after getting my stuff of course, poor puppies not use to the kennels were barking their heads off while I was waiting for my stuff; after that I went with some lady to find my car and she even helped me place my things in the trunk and in the back seat! I let my two new dogs into the front seat and I got into the drivers seat after tipping the lady and started driving to a place called **_**La Plash**_**. I punched in the address into my GPS, rolled down the windows a little, and cranked up the music and started cruising down the road to the place that I was going to call home for who knows how long. It was about a two hour drive to find my house and saw that the movers were there and on the phone, I pulled the car up right beside them and hopped out to greet them.**

"***Bows.* Sorry for taking so long, I'll make it up to you sirs."**

"**It's ok, no need to worry yourself over this ma'am."**

**He bows back awkwardly and I smiled and went to unlocked the door and showed them where to place the boxes in the house. I made them some tea and gave them what snacks I had left from the trip and with that they were gone.**

"**Thanks big brother for fixing up the house for me, guess that gives me let work to do, yes!" **

**I took the two hyperactive pups out of the car and into the house where they went exploring, I then grabbed everything out of the car and into my room; then went back downstairs to fix the two dogs their food, I placed the dog gate in the entrance of the kitchen and went to fix up the living room. It wasn't until 5 that I was done and went to check up on the boys and saw them playing with their tug-o-rope, I was growing hungry and left to find the grocery store; it took me 10 minuets to find it. I grabbed a buggy and was a little upset that it was crowed in there. I for one don't really like shopping by myself when it's crowed, so I did a little speed shopping, but was a little upset that a lady with two buggies cut me, but she was old so I saved my breath. I was brought up to hold the up most respect for my elder counterparts. So I started listening to my I-pod to pass the time I even helped the lady to load her things onto the checkout belt.**

"**Would you be a kind young lady and help me load up my car?"**

"**Umm . . . Hold that thought please? Excuse me Miss would you mind holding my basket while I help her?"**

"**Sure it's no problem, thank you for your help young lady."**

**I smiled and bowed a little and pushed the two carts to the ladies car, and I must say she had a sweet ass car! But either way I put all the stuff in without much problem and just as I was about to leave she tapped me on the shoulder.**

"**Here you go little lady."**

"**Oh no, no, no you keep your money you could use on something useful other than giving it to me. Have a nice day ma'am."**

**I saw her smile and I smiled as well and bowed a little and pushed the carts back into the store and went and waited again to get my stuff to check out; finally it was my turn and I paid for it and went back to my car and drove home I put up all of my stuff up and cooked myself something small, and passed out playing with my dogs in the living room.**

**It's been almost two weeks now, and I'm finally got use to the time change . . . jetlag was no more! And I was finally done with the house and all the decorations that I wanted in and around the house, which was only a swing in a near by tree, and a few chair in the front and back pouch. I made the fence so that way my dogs won't end up running after something and end up in the woods and lost, I finally came up with a name for them both. For the black and white one his name is Sin and the red and white one his name is Angel for reasons that are so out there you wouldn't wonder why. Sin is always doing something bad and Angel is always trying to get him to stop by biting his tail, but it doesn't help him much, and every time I catch him doing something he always start whining or tilting his head from side to side, and I can't help but to forgive him no matter what. So all I end up doing is shaking my finger and then patting him on the head and that was all. Now was the time to sleep, I have yet to hear from my brother, but that's just like him; not calling for about two weeks then calling when you're doing something important and then get mad when you don't pick up, so I keep my phone on me at all times just in case he wants to be an ass and call me while I sleep. Two more days go by and still no call from him . . .**

"**Well sucks to be you, does it not dear brother?"**


	3. Vampires and Werewolves Oh My! Pt 1

2nd Verse

"Sin, Angel! Come on we're going for a walk!"

I say to them as I grab their body collars and leashes. It has been a long time since the three of us been wondering around, and today was promising; no rain . . . just really, really windy. So off we went stopping at every tree, every bush, bark at anything that moves, yep this is the best walk that I've been on for a long time, what brought me back from my thought was me hitting and sliding on the ground, and the two leashes falling from my hands.

"FUCKIN' A! SIN! ANGEL! STOP, GET BACK HERE!"

It took me a while to get back up, since my pants were caught on the log that I tripped over.

"Stupid log! How dare you trip me?! Now I have to look for my pups in the fucking woods! I hope you're fucking happy!"

I start to run off to the woods, where I last saw them.

"My, my what has my mind come to this days?! Yelling at a log, yeah that's normal!"

I ran deeper in the woods calling and listening for them, worried that they got hurt or just plain flat out scared. My throat was now hurting form yelling for 15 minuets straight, I really was worrying now; just as the worst images came into my mind I heard Angel barking. I ran towards the noise, and then I heard Sin growling, so I ran faster and tripped into a clearing and saw my babies caught onto a tree and were trying to pull themselves free.

"Sin, Angel!"

I scream out in pure glee as I picked myself up off the ground and ran to them out of breath. I untangled them and hugged them both tight to my body, finally after catching my breath I stood up and started to look around.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know how to get of here would you?"

All they did was tilt their heads.

"I take that as a no. Well get ready for another adventure! This time you'll be with me the whole time got it!

As I turn to wonder off a sudden movement caught my attention, and then a person came out of the darkness, Sin and Angel started barking furiously at the man.

"Sin, Angel quiet down! This person could help us."

I placed them down and they attempted to run at him but I had the leash tight in hand.

"Sorry about that sir, but could you tell me how to get back on the trail. I'm a little lost."

"A little? A little is an understatement Miss."

As he spoke a cold wind blew by causing my hair to block my vision, when I pushed it aside he was nowhere to be found.

"You smell good."

I jump back and look at me.

"I'll give you directions, but you'll have to give me something first."

"You know, I just remember where the tail is! Sorry for wasting . . . hey you two cut it out!"

The two pups were biting him. Now that I think about it, they are normally friendly towards people. I pulled the two away and picked them up, about to make a run for it in a random direction, till a person popped up, and then another, and another. And soon there was about five of them. I looked around for anything to throw at them, but sadly I only found little rocks, rocks that not even a three year old would cry about. So I did what just about anyone would do, I made a run for it; running straight at the guy who spoke and jumped on and over him, and started running for the woods, but sadly enough I never made it. He got me and was now choking me with my back onto a tree and my babies on the ground, barking madly at the man. Then what came next was something I would have never guessed . . . huge wolves five of them the big russet coloured one threw the man off of me, forcing me to go with him halfway. I sat up coughing, sounding like I was hacking up a lung, after I was done with the coughing fit I went to look for my boys and saw them cowering before this huge wolf that had human features.

"Vampires and werewolves, really?"

I being hit on the head and the lack of oxygen in the brain said something really stupid.

"Ok, you guys, you can stop rolling now! You got the wrong girl and dogs!"

"What's wrong girl, you believe this is a movie?"

Says the man that had the freezing cold choke hold on me; Sin see him advancing towards me and bit him in the butt, I grabbed the nearest, biggest branch and swung it hard up-side his head. I watched as it broke in half . . . he wasn't even fazed by it. The first half fell to the floor the other stuck in my hands, slowly he turned his head; I grabbed my dogs and threw the rest of the log at him and ran off.

'This isn't a dream?! Vampires and werewolves are real over here! And one's trying to kill me; holy fucking shit man!


	4. Vampires and Werewolves Oh My! Pt 2

3rd Verse

I was running for my life, tripping up every so often, but still holding on tight to my babies. I fell once, and for once I'm glad I did or else I would have never found the hole in the tree, quickly I crawled through it, hiding my babies and myself from the hole. I clamped my hand over my mouth and nose, trying to calm down a heart that felt like it was about to burst out of a chest . . . my chest. I stared out of the hole, looking out for the man who was trying to hurt/kill me, I saw his feet walk pass, then it stopped . . . then it went away. I stayed like that for a while.

"I think he's gone now boys. Come on let's . . ."

I start to scream after seeing a hand punch through the tree, right next to my head, sending wood splinters flying everywhere; I backed away and saw a small hole.

"Go, run away go!"

I push them through the hole and was hoping that the worst would just hurry up and end already. Just as the thing was about to get me, a blur of russet rushed by and I took this chance . . . to take a picture and_ then _ran off to find my babies which wasn't that hard to do . . . they were trying to help the werewolves, but poor, poor Angel was just a little too timid. So I did what any good owner would do; yep that's right, I threw a big rock while standing on a half fallen tree. A plan boiling in my mind, I waited for the right moment and as soon as his legs were spread apart, I jumped hard.

"Let's see just how strong you really are!"

I landed on the rather large log, just like a see-saw when I go down; the other end goes up; hitting him hard in the sweet spot. Once more something breaks, and I fall back landing in a pile of leaves, I get up only to scream at man before me.

"How the hell are you still standing?! You're supposed to be on the floor in horrible unimaginable pain! Crying your eyes out like a little bitch, what the fuck dude, what the fuck!?"

I get up and run away grabbing my dogs once more. I saw the black and russet wolf; it was as it they were guiding me, there was a flash in the trees, the black one race off in that direction. So it was now my two dogs, the russet wolf, and I. I tripped; he jumps over me and tackles this vampire chick to the ground. I gather myself and kept running, I smelled the sea and raced towards it, my dogs barking happily as the woods began to thin.

"Finally!"

I scream out as we came from the woods, just too bad that I couldn't keep the joy; there was a huge cliff, one that over looked the sea at the bottom. Slowly I turned around with my hair rippling through the air, three vampires standing, and ready to pounce if I made any sudden movements. I looked both ways; trying to figure out which way was the 'best' way to go about this nagging problem that I have right now. But they all ended the same; Sin and Angel hurt, and me dead. Just as I was about to give myself up, a grey wolf landed right in front of me, his butt all up in my face, it was growling harshly to the three and the ground in-front of me started to crack.

"Gee thanks for trying to save me, but can you hurry up and get them out of the way before it falls!"

I screamed out the last word as I started to fall. I stopped screaming, I turned around to look at the water beneath me; forcing me to hold on tighter to the boys . . . both of them whimpering.

"Don't worry Angel, Sin; I won't let anything hurt you ever again, even if it kills me."

Once more I turned around so my back was to the water. Just as I was about to close my eyes and welcome death, something big blocks out what little sunlight there was, I open them wide and saw as we made eye contact, something told me to grab hold of him, so I grabbed on, placing Sin and Angel between the two of us.

"Don't worry Angel, Sin everything's going to be ok"

I kissed their heads and held on tighter to the beast as we came closer to the water. 5, 4, 3, 2 . . . the cold water felt like it would crush me. It pushed the air out of my lungs. I grabbed hold of the dogs and swam for the surface; the two started to play, as if there was no danger not to long ago. We were far from shore and I look around for the animal that just saved our lives. I sucked in a mouthful of air and dove under and found it floating in the current, it must have been hard, even on his body. I swam to him, trying to pulling him up, but my leg got caught in seaweed. My mouth opened on it own and the icy cold water started to rape my body; wanting me to become part of it, but the wolf had other plans. He ripped it off and pulled me up with him to the surface. I pulled my dogs to me and climbed onto the best and as soon as I knew that my boys wouldn't fall off I passed out; whispering: "Thank you."


	5. Thank You

4th Verse

When I come to, I felt something pushing on my chest and started to cough up salt water and blinked away the water and found what was on my chest . . . a paw, a rather large one at that. I sat up and looked around and then was tackled by the two dogs that I was looking for. I grabbed them and hugged them close to my body kissing them both, I got up, dropped them, and slowly walked to the oversized wolf in front of me, he gave me this look, I held up both my hands in front of me, showing him that I wasn't going to harm him; he relax just a tad. I placed my hand on his muzzle lightly and rubbed him. Then moved to his head, and smiled when his ears twitched a little.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

I hug him.

"I am forever in your debit."

I let him go and look him in the eyes. It was like I could understand everything he was thinking; I looked up to find where the howling came from.

"Go, your pack needs you; don't worry I learned my lesson, I wont go back in the woods. Go, don't worry we'll be fine. They need you more than I need you."

He looked torn between going to his pack to staying with me. I poked his nose.

"Go, I'll be fine."

The wolf starts to shake the water off him and I block my eyes, then there was a huge gust of wind; after it subsided I knew that he wasn't there anymore, I looked up and saw him running up the cliff. There was a huge temperature drop in such a small amount of time. I took off what would have kept me warm if I wasn't soaked, my sweater and my jeans, I was wearing a mini skirt on top of it. I tied the two around my hips and held the pups to my body, trying to warm each other up with what little body heat that we have left that is; and it didn't help us when the sky decided to open up. So here I am wondering around in the cold rain trying to find my way home. Lighting could be seen in the near by distance and you could hear the thunder as well, just when I was about to collapse from pushing my body too much, a pair of headlights came into view. It slowed to a stop and the windows started going down I collapsed. Hearing a voice and feeling a very hot body . . .

'I wonder if this person is sick.'

And then darkness consumed me.


	6. Wake up call

After the pass three weeks I got to know the people that helped saved my life and was happy to have them with me while my brother was away; and still no call from him, but oh well he'll call soon I can feel it! So it was a Saturday morning and I am broken free (much to my dismay.) from my dreams by someone ringing my door bell. I put my robe on and groggily walked down the stairs; I opened it and saw Quil, Embry, and Jacob.

"The hell?! What are you three doing here? Do you not know what time it is right now?!"

"Its 10:30 and we're here to stay with you for a long time!"

Embry says jokily. I just rolled my eyes and let them in.

"Please, take your shoes off; Go ahead and make yourself at home, I'm going to take a shower and get dress."

**

* * *

**

"Shut up!"

My friends teased me after she was out of ear shot.

"I bet Jakey-boy here wants to join her!"

"Yeah being with her at the beach three weeks ago seems so long ago to him now!"

"Shut up already!"

The two of them sounded like a pack of hyenas; I just shook my head and walked out of the room following the sound of two dogs whining loudly, I got there and saw the two off them run towards to me and stand on their hind legs begging to play.

"All right you two, lets go out back."

And with that I let them out and took them out back while my two buddies sat on the couch and watched Flap Jack.

* * *

I was in my room getting dress as I heard barking from outside, I looked out and saw that Jacob had taken the two out to play and what ever else they wanted to do; I found myself smiling, staring at this pretty picture. He looked up and smiled and I did the same, and I waved then closed my curtains to get dress without the worry of him seeing anything. After I was dressed I went out back and just sat at the edge of my house just smiling at the three. When the wind blew by the three of them looked my way; I made my way over only to be greeted half way by my little babies.

"How are my little babies doing today?"

I ask them as I bent down to catch them as they jump up.

"Thanks Jacob-kun for taking them out for me."

"It's no problem really."

After playing together for a good ten minuets we went back in the house, I plopped down on the couch and tossed my legs up and over on Quil's legs, resting my head on the arm of the chair with Sin bouncing on my boobs.

"So what's on the agenda today? Sin stop it that hurts."

Embry pulls him off of me and answers my question.

"The girls what to have a day/night out over in Port Angeles."

"Really? Well then, I'll go . . . as soon as I know who's going to watch my babies."

"I'll do it."

Jacob says as he tickles Angel, I smile.

"Would you really do that? *he nods* Aw thanks Jacob-kun"

I say as I get up and hug him, I feel myself taking in his scent; my favorite axe body spray, Touch; I never bother to tell him that I like it, but I guess I could now, as I let go I began to speak.

"Sorry if this seems weird, but um, you smell good."

I hear his friends try to suppress the laughter they wanted to let go; all he did was smile and said.

"And so do you, vanilla with a hint of cherry."

I smile this time then I cooked breakfast for them, then we leave to go to Emily's house. They were all in my brother's truck Jacob sitting up front with me while Sin and Angel were attacking the other two in the back.

"So how did you guys get to my house, I don't see any bikes, cars, not even a skateboard."

"We ran all the way here my dear Kangen."

"It's about time you finally say my name right Embry!"

We get there and Sam is sitting on the stairs that lead to his house.

"Hey Sam, is Emily here?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen with Kim."

His face held seriousness, I threw a question look both his way and the three that I arrived with, not even Sin or Angel went near him. I nodded and walked into the house taking my shoes off by the door.

"Emily-chan I'm here."

"I'm in the kitchen!"

I walk in and see Kim drink something and Emily by the stove.

". . . I know it's none of my business, but did you and Sam get in a fight or something; his acting weird."

"No, no we didn't; his just in one of those moods again, it might be awhile till his back to his normal self again."

"I see, so Kim, *she looks up* How are you and Jared, this is the first time that I don't see the two of you attached together."

I say jokily to take some of the tension out of the air in here, she laughs too.

"So are you two ready to go, I brought my brother's truck since I really don't know what we're doing."

We all filed out and into the truck, just as I place my seat belt around me someone had to pop their heads into the truck, it was the men that belonged to the women in the car and then Jacob. Sam was whispering something that I couldn't quiet make out, but it seem to have an effect on Emily; the only way that I know, is because of the way that she sighed. Then there was Kim and her Jared, the two kissed each other with some much love that I started to feel a little empty and left out. Then there was Jacob.

"They just wanted to tell their 'mommy' bye and I wanted to say be careful out there."

I smiled and kissed my babies, then gave a quick barely there peck on the cheek on Jacob.

"I'll make this up to you somehow, thanks again Jake-kun, bye-bye."

I punched in the place into the navigator and was off.


	7. You Wanna Win a War?

We were done shopping after about 5 hours, we placed our goods into my truck then they dragged me towards the hair salon.

"I really don't want anyone doing my hair, more than likely they don't know how to do my kind of hair."

"Don't be silly Kangen; we're just getting our feet done."

Kim says as she drags me to the place, I let out a little sigh, glad that I don't have to take this wig off. It took them forever and I was growing very impatient as the hour went by and the women that were doing our feet were talking about the three of us in a language they thought that none of us knew. So I began to talk to them in one of my native tongues . . . in Korean, they were so shocked that they even gave us a 15 dollar discount; I for one was happy about that.

"Can we go eat now; I haven't had any food since the boys came and fetched me."

"Sure thing, there's a nice looking Korean restaurant that I always wanted to try just around the corner."

"Oh I have been so far away from Korean food for far too long let's get going!"

They both laugh at my sudden outburst of hyper-ness as I skipped up ahead of them and found the restaurant, and it was one of those places that I love! The one where you cook your own food, I just love it . . . along with the side dishes that you get too; it's like heaven in your mouth! I waited for them by the door and went in and talked to the lady in that same language; we took our shoes off and sat on little pillow like things and we order some beef kale-be something that I _know_ that they'll like . . . sometime later after we stuffed ourselves we went to watch a movie, then went home; I dropped Kim off at her place first, so she can drop off her stuff, and get the stuff that she needs to sleep over at my place; then we went to Emily's house and we had to stay there a little longer since all the boys were there and by the looks of it really hungry. So the three of us made them some food; just as we were finishing up on the cooking my phone began to sing (ring) _"Quit bendin' all my fingo quit beating my like you're ringo, you wanna go? You wanna win a war? Like P.L.O. I don't surrendo the sun showers that fall on my troubles are you over my baby . . ."_

Jacob answered it for me as I washed my hands and dried them, I know who it was that was calling me, and I took the phone from him.

"Appa! (Brother in Korean) It's about time that you call, what have you been up to where you couldn't call me for the past 5 weeks after my birthday!?"

"Well I was going to call, but I got a little busy."

"You use that line one to many times, I'm not like those stupid chicks that you normally pick up that hang on to your every word!"

"All right, all right just stop screaming in the phone, who the hell was that, that picked up the phone?"

"Oh, that was Jacob, why?"

"Why the hell do you have someone else; a boy at that picking up your phone?! You two better not be alone, because if you are Jacob has another thing coming to him!"

This time he screams into the phone, I leave out of the kitchen, and speak in Tagalong this time.

"For one you're the one that's screaming right now! Two because I was in the middle of cooking when you called, and three we are not alone in-fact I'm at a friends house for right now; and he was the one who was one of my first friends and keep me happy since you're not here to do so, yet alone call me! And one last thing what the FUCK would I do something like that with some dude that I don't know all that well?!"

There was a long pause after that rant, he took a deep sigh and began to speak.

"I'm sorry Kangen, I'm just a little on the edge . . . the reason why I haven't called you, is because . . . because . . ."

"Would you just hurry up and spit it out already; stop it with the stupid stuttering!"

"It's because I was getting ready to go off to Iraq for 3 years at most . . . *my heart stopped beating* I was trying to have them lower the time that I'll be there, but right now they need all that men they can get their hands on right now . . . Kangen, I'll send someone that we both trust over there to watch over you while I'm gone, OK? . . . Kangen? Kangen you there?!"

His words began to fade out and there was a huge lump in my throat I ended up pulling my hair . . . I mean my wig off in an attempt to cool my body off.

"Ryan, just promise me one thing . . . *he makes a sad little noise* Just come back in one piece . . . alive; can you do that one little thing for me?"

Another long pause I think I was starting to hyperventilate because I couldn't hear anything really. All that I really could hear was my heart beat in my head . . . then I was forced back when he screamed my name.

"Did you hear anything that I said?"

"No, I think I was hyperventilating for a moment there, what did you say?"

"I said that I will try my best to keep that promise; and try to stay out of trouble, since I'm not there to bail you out again . . . I'm pretty sure that your new friends don't want to use their money to get your dumb ass out of jail."

"Hey, hey I had a perfectly good reason why I was there and you know it!"

He laughs and I just notice what he was trying to do, distract me from the pain that was going through me not too long ago into something that I can laugh about.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you before I got on the plane, which is about to leave in a few, I love you Kangen; take care."

"Bye-bye Ryan good luck, I love you big bro! You better come back in one piece I mean it."

All that heard before a click was his light laughter. He may not be that dependable, but he was there when you really needed him the most, just too bad I won't be able to see him for about three years.

"I'll miss you big brother."

I whispered to the dial tone; I got up and walked back into the kitchen faking a smile as I placed my phone back in my bag, I felt their stares on me as I went to the stove to finish up the rest of the food. I was trying my best to hold it all in . . . keep it bottled up till I was alone, but luck wasn't on my side tonight, little tears started to fall, I started to shake, but try to control myself. Emily took me out of the room and into the small bathroom with Kim in tow; as soon as that door closed I broke down crying, sobbing holding onto them for dear life. Emily was rubbing my hair that was free from the wig and Kim was rubbing my back.

"We kind of heard some of what you were talking about Kan."

Kim said in a whisper as she too was hugging me.

"I'm sorry this has to happen now of all times."

Emily says as she continues to stroke my hair, I just grip them tighter.

"I don't want to lose him too, I don't want to lose him like I lost my dad to this stupid war! He's all I got, my older brother, I need him, and he needs me. He can't even wash his own clothes for Christ sake! Why do they have to send him out, why now of all times?! Wasn't my father enough for them?! We don't have to keep doing this, it . . . it's pointless!"

The two shush me and rock me back and forth till I was clam; we were in the small bathroom for a good hour, I cleaned my face off and blew my nose which is now a little red. The boys were sitting in the living room, the food untouched still on the stove, at least they turned off the stove. I turned it back on and finished cooking and set the table for them as I sat by myself in the living room flipping through the channels, not really paying much attention to what was on and what wasn't. It took me a while to realized that someone was sitting next to me, their body heat was really, really hot compared to mines. I didn't bother to look up, I just kept clicking the next button.

"If you want to talk about it with me, I could help . . . I know how you feel, I really do."

I look up with glass stained eyes into Jacob's deep dark black ones; it was hard for me to say no to him, shyly I scooted closer to him; he pulled me closer carefully, as if I really was breakable, just like how I feel. He really is a good listener, and even wiped my tears away; then he picked me up and sat me down on his lap, I didn't object to it, I just laid my head down on him taking in his scent quietly.

"You know, you have such pretty hair, I always wonder why you hid it under that wig of yours."

"It was because my brother told me to, said it would be wise if I did that; not that many Americans are use to people having this many colors in one person's hair."

"That's silly, I like it. I think it makes you look even cuter."

I blush when he said that and the next thing that I know I was being shaken awake by Jacob, Emily had her stuff ready and I hugged Jacob and left quietly; the drive there was quiet minus that fact that I was playing music from my iPod, the song that I made my older brother's ring tone; I was singing along with it another song came on and the three of us began to sing it, even the dogs wanted to get in on it. Even though I pulled up to my house we didn't get out till the song was over; I felt slightly better, even more so since I talked to Jake. We set up our little area in the living room; we grabbed games, movies, a boatload of junk food, and most of all ice cream so that way I can feel a lot better. I gave my babies some vanilla ice cream the I put them upstairs in my room, we watched movies while eating straight out of the carton, then had some truth or dare coming on.

"Ok Kan, truth or dare?"

"Let's see . . . Dare since I did truth last time."

" . . . I dare you to run around outside butt naked yelling at the top of your lungs the 'I'm so pretty' song!"

"I guess you must not know me so well Kimmy-chan! I'm way ahead of you!"

I said to her taking off the last bit of my clothes and dashing out of my house bouncing, prancing, twirling, skipping, and running in the freaking cold yelling at the top of my lungs the song I was told to do, then went back in the house holding onto my cold form trying to warm up; I put my clothes on in a hurry and we get back in our little area.

"Ok, so um Emily, truth or dare love?"

My guess that the look in my eye gave me away, because she chose the one that I didn't want her to choose.

"Truth!"

"Damn it! OK well let's see . . . how did you and Sam met?"

I saw her tense up a little and just as I was about to open my mouth . . .

"We met through my cousin, Leah and we clicked ever since then."

"Ok Kim truth or dare?"

And this went on and on and on and on till I finally chose truth and I wish that I hadn't.

"OK what do you think about our little Jake?"

"What do you mean 'think about' him?"

"Feeling wise girl come keep up."

"No need to bite my head off Kimmy-chan; well . . . um *blush* you guys promise not to tell? *they nod* I think he's hot, not just body heat wise, I take that back I think he's sexy."

We all laugh, ending our really long game of truth or dare and went on to play games, and watched movies, passing out somewhere in the middle of the movie.


	8. Sexy Hotline

Later on after the sleep over we had a BBQ over at the beach, it was really sunny out today so we decided that we would go surfing and swimming too; but first we went to their house so that way they can get their things and get whatever else is needed for the BBQ. Sam was already there setting up the grill, and this time he does the cooking while the three of us girl went off to go and surf and swim.

"Hey Sam, is it safe out there to swim, no jellyfish?"

"Go and ask Jake when he comes back to shore."

So I walk down there to the shore line and wait for him there; after waiting for a few minuets he's head popped up then he saw me and swam my way.

"Hey Jake-kun, how's the water?"

". . . Beautiful . . ."

"Any jellyfishes out there . . . Jake, are you alright?"

I wave my hand in his face while jumping trying to bring him back to Earth; he snaps back to reality.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah sure why do you ask?"

"*Shakes head,* so is the water fine and are there any jellyfishes out there?"

"Oh, no, no there's no jellyfishes, and the water is better than fine."

"Thanks Jake-kun; KIMMY-CHAN, EMILY-CHAN COME ON IT BETTER THAN FINE!"

They run over and the three of us run past Jake and slap our boards into the warm water and started pebbling our way to where the decent size waves were; I was the second to reach it because I turned and made sure that Emily was fine. After all it's been a while since she's done this, finally we made it and sat and wait for a wave, and our prayers had been answered not that big, but a hell lot taller than me. I was the first to ride it, just like a pro, running my fingers across the water as I gilded pass, and then the roar of the water soon had to end I reached the end of the tube. The three of us doing this a few times till I had a total wipeout, the other two were already heading to shore when this happened. The wave was a lot stronger and shorter than I thought it would have been, my board gets wedged between two rocks so I had to untie myself from my board and come back up after a few minuets, then went back down for the board; it was stuck, I felt the water around me heat up and I turned to see Jacob there taking the board out for me and we both swam for the surface.

"Thanks again Jake-kun."

"Don't want my favorite girl dying on me."

He placed me back on the board and hopped on in front of me and the two of us swam to the shore. He placed it where the others were and we got in line to eat some food; ladies first, like always! I asked Sam if any of the things had pork in it; I gladly took the ones that didn't have any in it, I piled a lot on my plate and sat on my blanket and feed my dogs and ate happily with my friends sharing stories and jokes and what not.

"So tell me, and this goes for anyone here . . . what are the legends you guys got here . . . I mean every tribe that I read about in the books had theirs and here I am right here in the middle of it, I want to hear it from the mouths of the people that live it . . . I guess you can put it that way."

They all looked at me then at each other, Sam was the one to tell me the stories, but when he mention the wood '_The Cold ones_ and _Bloodsuckers_' I felt my body stiffen, then relax when he started talking about wolves it didn't take long for him to finish, though he finished in a way that I would have never guess.

"Go and ask either Jacob's dad or Quil's grandpa they remember it better than I do . . . so now what?"

"We could play . . . CHICKEN!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Well Paul my good friend it is where a team of two; one girl, one boy go against one other team of two; you play it in the water. And here's how you play . . . Jake mind being my genii-bunny? *he nods* Ok bend down so that way I can get on your shoulders please? *he does* See we do this then the girls are the one 'fighting', but not really, all we do . . ."

I explain the rest to them still on top of Jacob, who starts to rub my leg lightly thinking that I don't notice it. So it was Jacob and I VS Kim and Jared, I must say it was a pretty good 'fight' if it wasn't for the wave that came Jake and I would have kicked their asses. I made sand castles with my babies and Emily then went in the water to play with them, I turned away for one moment and I hear yelping from where I just turned my attention away from; and there's Angel being pulled out to sea by a rip tide.

"ANGEL! SIN YOU STAY HERE!"

I rush into the water and swam for my baby then got him in my arms then swam sideways to get out of the rip tide, but it was very wide, which was odd. I have never seen or been in one this big and I was pulling me further out to sea; but once more my knight in shining armor saves me and I ride on his back all the way back to shore.

'This feels oddly familiar for some odd reason.'

We finally got to shore and I put Angel down and pushed out what water he had swallowed while trying to yell for help.

"One of these days I am going to die trying to save the both of you."

I say to them as they give me kisses, and I gave one to Jake for saving me twice in less than 3 hours.

"Hey Kangen, I don't mean to be rude, but where did you get those three scares?"

"I would tell you Jared, but I don't want to mess up the mood of this party."

"My own flesh and blood stole my boyfriend from me."

Leah says bitterly and almost too quickly after I said my words, the atmosphere changed rather quickly.

"Well the mood is burned to the ground, might as well say it now."

Embry complains while glaring at Leah for bringing that up at a time like this.

"Ok well it's kind of a long sad story . . ."

"We got time, and if you cry you can cry on my shoulder."

Quil says jokily at me, I nodded and began my story.

"Well I think I was about four or five when this happened and I was living in Panama when this happened; my mom was driving me and my 1 year old little sister back home from some freaky museum and it was twilight at that time, and we were singing along to a song . . . she told me to make sure that my sister was strapped in tight; so I hopped back there. Then there was a bright light and a loud long honking of a horn, I remember hearing my mom screaming out my name and glass going everywhere and spinning out of control. Then when I woke up the first thing that I saw was my little sister dead, she had glass sticking out of her head and chest, then I turned to see if my mom was ok, she was in such a weird angle that I thought that she too was dead, but she wasn't, then I saw that I had some huge pieces of glass in me. One in my forehead and three in my back, one of them ended up way too close to my heart, they were surprise that I didn't die from the aftershock. When people took us out of the car, I noticed where my mom was sitting was littered with huge deadly looking shards of glass, it was a good thing that she was in that angle . . . and that's all that I remember."

"That would have ruined the mood of the party."

"Yes I know that Seth . . . wait a minuet, when did you get here?"

"Since you started your story . . . or better yet when my sister was acting like an ass once more."

The rest of the time I was sitting next to Jacob trying to stay warm, when I put my hair up in a huge messy bun did someone say something.

"Damn Kan, how many piercings do you have?!"

"Let me see, let me see . . . in my right ear I have 18 and my left I have 20."

"Do you have any piercing down south?"

Embry says while doing his weird eyebrow thing.

"The furthest down south I got a piercing is my belly button . . . I got my tongue pierced too."

I saw as I show it off to everyone, it has a pot leaf on it along with my belly button.

"I got my nose redone since some idiot thought it would be funny to hook it to something while I was sleeping and we I woke up to some loud ass alarm I popped up and it ripped out! After I got over the pain I kicked his ass and made him pay for my new one. This is the newest one that I got so far, been thinking about getting my eyebrow pierced."

"Do you have any more tattoos?"

"Yeppers, one on each ankle, two on my upper back and one on my lower back. The one on my left ankle is the six of diamonds, the right is ace of spades, the upper back is of angel wings as you can see, and the lower back is something that I found when I surfing the web and thought it was pretty cool."

"Let me see, let me see!"

Seth says as he I stand up, he bends me over.

"Dude man Seth let me go this is beyond awkward! *He doesn't listen.* Seth let me go this is way beyond awkward now!"

His sister just laughs and Kim gets him off.

"That's our tribe's symbol!"

"Really, I just saw it and thought it was pretty cool . . . I was high when I saw it."

"You do drugs?!"

"I thought it was crystal clear by the way that I talk, most people pick that up really quick, even people that I walk by on the streets ask if I'm a pot head."

"You really shouldn't do that."

"_You_ really shouldn't do that Seth, I don't do it a lot, and I haven't done any since I left the Philippines which was like two years now. The first time I didn't know since it was in brownie form . . ."

"Well we learned something new about you."

"And I learned something new about you all, so it's fair, right?"

"Indeed it is Kan."

"That's good to hear Jake . . . that's good to hear."

My phone rings Leah throws it to me and I answer it saying . . .

"Sexy hotline, where everything you dream of come true, no matter how sick and twisted your dirty mind really is . . . and today is your lucky day I am a bomb just for you. . . time for the kinky-ness to fall into place before I explode!"

I tried to hold in my laughter by not only the looks on their faces, just because it was so fucking random, I mean come on who answers the phone that way?!

"*Laughs* Yeah I done now, what do you want? It's been awhile man what's new? . . . Yeah I know, no need to remind me you dick-weed! Why do you ask? . . . I thought it would be funny to hear your reaction and see everyone else's which I must say was one of the most fucking funniest things I thought of in my life thus far! . . . Wait what, rewind please what did you say?! Really when . . . really . . . all ready . . . tomorrow at 1 in the morning?! Dude man you guys are going to be there till I decide to wake up just so you know . . . I'm not playing, to prove it to you I will have my phone off tonight so that way you fuckers wont bug me . . . even more so your brother! Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm sure you do . . . ok see ya on the other side."

I hang up the phone and I turn and look at the face of my dear friend that I find a liking to.

"It was a joke love, that's how we play around, no need to worry. I'm not into some phone sex thing, that's just beyond fucking weird"

"Who was that?"

"You'll meet them some time tomorrow."


	9. Guard Dog

After the sun was gone and the temp dropped a lot we all went home, Sam drove Emily, Kim, and Jared home while Jacob and I stuck around for a little while longer watching Sin play around with a crab.

"Sin you're not going to like the out come of that if you don't leave that crab alone."

Too late, it pinched his nose and wouldn't let him go, no matter how much he tried to shake it off, he runs over to me and I didn't know how to take it off without hurting him anymore so I was kind of scared, but Jake, he did it with ease and tossed the crab in the water; Sin was whining and licking his nose trying to sooth it. I picked him up and took him to the water and placed my hand in the warm water and placed some on his nose then I kissed it as I was walking back where Angel and Jake were sitting at.

"Can't I get a kiss too?"

"I don't know; Jake-kun has been a bad boy."

I said in a teasing voice and laughed a little to myself as I petted the boys without really thinking.

"Hey Jake? *He makes a noise saying that he was listening* Will you come with me to Port Angeles to go and pick up my new roommates?"

"Sure, what time do you want me over?"

"Anytime, it doesn't matter to me."

I turned to him when he didn't say anything and found him staring at me, I touched my face, just making sure that I didn't have anything on my face, he took my hand and slowly his face came closer to my face I knew but then again didn't know what was going to happen next, but it happened, his smooth hot lips up against my cold ones; it was like fire was going all through my body, but it was pleasant very much so yes. I kissed back without much thought, but then after when I felt him try to wrap an arm around me I snapped back.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Jake-kun . . . I have to go. Come on boys' time to go home!"

I say as I get up and leave, he pulled me by my wrist and turned me around and said . . .

"I'm sorry Kangen, really I am . . . can I still come over?"

"It's ok really *blush* and yeah you can still come over at anytime really Jake-kun; don't worry OK bye. See you later Jake-kun!"

I yell the last part when I was free from his grip and running to my car I hopped in putting my babies in the passenger seat and went on home. I gave both dogs a well needed bath and then ended washing myself in that process, then finished off when I dried them off. I had Jacob make a doggie door for my dogs so that way they can go in and out when they please, since they are getting bigger, they need a bigger place to play and run around. After I was dress and about to go to bed a movement from outside caught my eyes, it looked like a really big dog . . . are better yet it could be a wolf, I opened my window and like a crazy person I was talking to it.

"Hey there buddy . . . if you want you could come over, if you can reach my window you could sleep in my room, our sleep out back with Sin and Angel . . . just as long as you don't hurt them or kill them. I'll leave the window open for you just in case you can jump that high; night my guard dog."

I blew it a kiss and felt happiness radiation off from that direction; I did just that, left my window, my shades, and curtains open for this person, this thing that I feel that I know. And went to sleep I heard howling somewhere deep in my sleep, but was too tired to get up; a few hours later I felt really hot, but in a good way since my window was open, I slept more peacefully after that.

I was having that dream again, a dream about seven wolves and an angel, but not just any angel it was an angel with three wings and it sang so lovely, but just when she was about to turn around I woke up with the sun in my face. I looked out my window . . . it was closed and the shades were partly drawn I was about to stretch but an arm pulled me tighter to their body . . . his body, I turned around and saw Jacob I smiled and snuggled closer to him, but then looked at the clock and it read 11:30, I grabbed my phone off the night stand and turned it on and I had 30 missed calls all by the same person that I told that I wouldn't pick them up at 1 in the morning, I giggled a little and lowly at that; I felt him move and ended up on top of me, I gently pushed him to the other side of me where his weight was mostly at and he was back on the bed and I could breath again, but then my stomach had to growl at me so I got up quietly and tried to crawl over him, but he woke up when I was right above him and I blushed hard when I saw the look in his eyes, and got up.

"You weren't going to have your way with me while I was sleeping were you?"

"Oh yeah Jacob I wanted you so bad that I had to take it . . . please, I was trying to get out of the bed so that you wont roll on me again and I was hungry . . . how did you get inside of my house last night?"

"You invited me . . . I had to jump through your window since the doggie door was too small."

I just shake my head and got off of him to go down stairs, he just went back to sleep and I cooked breakfast and set the table and made some food for Sin and Angel, after I was done I went back up stairs to wake Jacob up, but he wouldn't even move his hand, yet alone mumble something weird like I thought he would, even more so since I was poking him with a drumstick, I gave up with the nice wake up call and just pulled covers back . . . I wished that I didn't, he rolls over to on his side to where his back was facing me.

"I. Am. So. Sorry Jake I really am I-I-I didn't mean to . . ."

I just saw little Jake . . . well there wasn't that much was little on him now that I seen just about everything . . . man I am so lucky that he can't read minds, I had my back turned to him again.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Liked what you saw?"

He said as I slowly turned around and saw him smirking as he got up, it was hard not to let my eyes wonder down there, but I managed.

"Don't flatter yourself; there wasn't much to look at anyways."

"Aw now why do you have to go and do that to me?"

He says as he hugs me from behind and I could feel it push up against my back and my face heated up even more.

"If there wasn't much to see then why are you blushing so much and why does your heart sounds like its about to jump out of your chest?"

I didn't answer, I didn't know how to, not one bit, not at all.

"Come on Jake, its time to eat and after that put some clothes on . . . or better yet go put some on now I don't want it to come popping out to say 'hello' to me again, its really weird; now come on before the food gets cold."

He lets go and I could feel his beaming face on my back as I walk quickly down the stairs.

**Jacob's POV**

**Last night**

I stood there and watched as she ran away.

"Nice going stupid you might have pushed her away."

I say to myself as I walk away; I stop by Sam's house for the meeting, it lasted for a good three hours. After it was done I pulled him aside to ask him an important question, we were outside walking down the street going nowhere really, just walking.

"What does it really mean to imprint on someone? How does it really feels, and can you control it?"

"Are you asking this question because you believe that you've imprinted on that weird chick?"

I nod my head and he shakes his.

"Well, when you imprint on someone it just happens, you cant do anything to stop it at all. It's like a bird trying to stop a truck from hitting a dog. *I was about to question that, but kept my mouth shut.* But before I go on about it, tell me . . . if you think that you've imprinted on her, tell me, how do you feel about her . . . it could be just hormones. Never know with kids your age."

He says jokily to lighten the mood just a little; I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Right when I first saw her in the woods, it was like . . . like something that I never knew about, like life was all black and white and no sound till she came around then it was colorful and with the sounds, everything; the whole deal. I'm afraid to be away from her, I'm scared that people like that will come back for her . . . there's something about her that draws all of us to her, but to me more. Like a dog on a leash trying to break free, but can't and is drawn in by some unknown force. And I'm ready to fight for the death for her, and if any of my friends try to take her, while I can't say that there won't be a fight . . ."

"There you go, you answered your own question. Jacob welcome to the world of imprinting, good luck winning her over; she's a tough one that little shrimp is."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Just don't save her and put her in bedroom that she doesn't know about and have a dude walk in, she'll beat the shit out of you; hell of a strong girl I say, I think she plays baseball or something cause that first swing almost had me down and out."

We laugh at our first memory of her out of the woods and fully awake. We stop by the store and bought a few sodas.

"Seems like something else is on your mind."

"Can I tell her, or do I have to do the same thing to her like I did with . . . you know."

"I cant say, to this day I really don't know how her mind set is. One minuet I think I got her right and the next I am wrong. I say you give it a while, who knows she might just like have humans as a lover rather than werewolves."

I down the soda in just a matter of seconds, I found myself walking in the direction of where she lives.

"She said that I could come over at anytime tonight or tomorrow . . . I think that she has a good idea of what we are. I think I might go and see her tonight that is unless I have . . ."

"No, you have tonight and tomorrow off; go and have fun with Kagen . . ."

"It's _Kangen_!"

"See it's the imprinting kicking in. See you later kid."

He punches my arm and turns the other way to go back to his Emily, I duck into the woods and take my clothes off and phase and race off to her house. I stopped at the fenced off yard that I helped put up for her; her dogs were out there playing running around, I could hear a shower running in the background . . .

"_Come on now Jake, keep your dirty thoughts about Kan to yourself man!_"

"_Sorry, Paul kind of hard when you're right behind her house._"

"_Is our little Jacob in heat?!_"

I hear Leah tease and everyone else laughs, but I did a bold move.

"_Nope, this Jacob Black I different; he's now over Bella and has imprinted!_"

"_You're so fucking weird, who speaks in third person?!_"

"_Leah, get bent!_"

With that I blocked everyone else out as I saw the dogs coming toward me. I could understand what they were saying, and I answered them right back, then they went off to play again. I saw movement up in one of the windows; it was her, the girl of my dreams. Her sweet scent of vanilla with a hint of cherry, I think she was talking to me . . .

"Hey there buddy . . . if you want you could come over, if you can reach my window you could sleep in my room, our sleep out back with Sin and Angel . . . just as long as you don't hurt them or kill them. I'll leave the window open for you just in case you can jump that high; night my guard dog."

Even though I wasn't a guard dog I felt happy, even more so when she blew a kiss my way, and it seem that she felt it too because her smile got bigger. I waited after an hour since her light was turned off, I phased back to my human form in mid-jump to her window, and I landed a few feet from her bed. I went to her bathroom to go and wash myself off and came back into her room and went to sleep right beside her. That night I slept well, I haven't slept like that for a long time, and this time it wasn't Bella who was in my dreams, it was just Kan.


	10. Tension

Jake washed the dishes since I cook breakfast, we took the dogs on a walk then took them back home and jumped in my truck and we were on our way to Port Angeles. The time now you ask? Well it's now a little after two; we get there and he tells me to park near a strip mall when he said that I stomped on the breaks and looked at him like he was crazy; then he told me what it was so I said sorry a lot, we got out and he showed me around, we linked our arms together and I was looking at a little coffee house that had a help wanted sigh in the window. I ran into the place and asked for the person that works there, Jacob came in looking like he missed something.

"How can I help you my many-colored hair friend?"

"I would like to work here sir."

"Really now?"

I nod my head and smile at him hopping that I can get one, after all I'm going to be needing one since my brother won't be here for a while.

"We kind of have policy about the way people are supposed to look . . ."

"Well I can sing if you want, people wouldn't be that surprised if they see a chick with this many piercings and colored hair up there on stage . . ."

I argue back as Jacob is trying to calm me down; he knows that I hate it when people talk about the way that I look like that.

"Ok then Missy; show us what you got then."

I get a smug look, but then it falls seeing him up there on the stage.

"Good afternoon folks, we have a special treat for you today, for the first time in months this stage is going to be used, give a warm welcome to this little missy right there."

"Damn me and my big mouth!"

Jacob laughs and nudges me forward and sits at the closest table; the manger asks me what song to play and I told him that I wanted to start off soft and I got on the stage and took the microphone in hand.

"Um, hi everyone, my name is Kangen Moon and I'll be singing a few song . . . or one if you don't like my style, which I think you will. Well I'm going to start off nice and slow for you guys."

I look in his direction and he begins to play the song. "I'm yours"

I sing the whole song while looking at Jacob, hoping that he got the message that I wanted him too. People clapped and asked for an encore . . .

"Ok I will . . . but I'll do one, but a request from the first person who raises their hand first."

A girl stands up on the chair that she was just sitting on I smile and point to her.

"Can you sing Broken like An Angel, by Crossfade?"

"Sure thing, can you please put on what the people would like Mr.?"

He does and I walk around on the stage while the intro start. The song ends and I noticed that there's more people in the store then there was when we first came in and I started to blush.

"Thank you everyone, it was great singing here today, but sadly I have to go . . ."

"Jump!"

Jacob yelled at me when he was standing, a few feet away from the stage.

"What?"

"Jump and I'll catch you, I promise."

At first I was going to say 'Are you crazy?!', but then he smiled and I can never say no to that.

"Do a little spin for me, make it look pretty."

I nodded my head and ran to the back of the stage and took a running start; when I was close enough to the edge I spun and jump at the same time, letting my hair and skirt twirl, making me look like a top even more. It felt like I was moving in slow motion, it took forever for me to land in his arms; I landed in his arms and after I was settled there I noticed that my skirt was exposing me. So I clapped my hand under it and onto my skin, he laughs at me and moves my hand and does that, and then he turned to the man that I know think will give me a job here.

"Well I must say, I haven't had this many people in here for a long time, I guess I have no choice, but to give you a job. Fill out this app and come back and I'll take a look at it and figure out your working hours and days."

"Thank you sir."

"Mike, and sorry for being a dick Kagen."

"It's Kangen, and you are forgiven. Come one Jake-kun we have to go to the airport."

He puts me down and I get on his back and he walks out of the coffee house with a huge smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing really, just thought of something really funny. Come on we're going to be even later if we don't hurry up."

I nod my head and we head to the car I get in, and I hear someone call his name. I watch him run towards the voice and I just sit there and wait. After when he stops a few feet away from the voices I could see a girl that looks kind of mousey and a tall, white as snow boy who's a head shorter than Jake. I turned on my music and waited for him, two songs later I put the car in gear and drive up beside him, I stick my head out of the window and honk the horn just so that way he can jump and which he did.

"Do you not remember that I have to go to the airport, more than likely their going to kill me now since its been almost 12 hours since they got here. Come on Jake-kun you can talk to them later. Sorry guys don't mean to be rude, but we're kind of in a hurry."

"No, no it's fine."

Said the boy

"It was nice seeing you again Jacob."

Says the girl to Jake, he nods his head and hop in the passenger side the wind blows heavily and I saw the boy stiffen up a little and had this crazy look in his eyes, I just give him this look then drive away. Jacob giving me directions to the airport and we got there in about 20 minuets, so its about 3 something right now and we in the airport with me on his back looking for my new roommates/old friends. I spotted one of them and their sliver hair. I hop off of Jakes back and run towards it and they run towards me.

"Kan-kan!"

"Chi-Chi!"

We yell in unison and run into each other arms then pull apart and start talking to each other really fast, talking about each others new style; I do a little twirl and so does Chi, then someone comes up behind me and twirls me around and I knew who it was right away.

"Luke! You big teddy bear put me down!"

He does after he stops and turns me around and holds me up like a little doll and beams at me, then pulls me into a tight bear hug nearly crushing me, then he puts me down and I am talked by Jesse, he puts me in a head lock ad ruffles my hair and I pull out of it and do the same for him.

"Dude man, don't mess with the due!"

"Well looks like I'm not the shortest one in the group anymore shrimp!"

"It's not fair! Hey don't make fun of me, and I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged!"

They all laugh at me and I see my favorite blonde coming from around the corner finishing up a burger, I smile and run to him and he meets me half way and I jump into his arms and he spins me around too.

"Cloud-kun! It's been so long!"

I smiled up at my favorite spiky haired friend and I pull him to where the rest of my friends, his brothers and, I get on Luke's shoulders and we walk to where Jacob has been waiting; I introduce them to each other. I got down when I felt a little tension in the air around both Cloud-kun and Jake-kun; I stop in between the two and push them apart.

"The hell is this?! The two of you _just_ met and already you guys are going for each other's throats!"

They look down to me and Jake was the first to say sorry and then Cloud I shake my head.

"Just be happy that I showed up at all Cloud! I could've let you guys take a cab all to the way to my house! You guys will get along, or at least pretend to when I am around. Now go and get your shit and let's go!"

"It's been ten minuets, and I'm surprise that it wasn't Jesse that pissed her off, but Cloud. That's a first, don't you think so Chi?"

"Indeed, I wonder what he did."

"Hurry up you guys! Get your stuff and get in the truck!"

The ride there was very quiet anything that Cloud or Jake would try to say something; I would just turn my music up. We finally got to my place and I showed them their rooms which were all downstairs, only Chi's room was upstairs and her room was right next to mines Jake brought the dogs inside and made them their lunch, and he helped me make everyone's dinner for tonight. The two of us started cooking around 5 and as the food was cooking I was filling out my app for the job at the Coffee house I finished it and placed it on my desk to take it to Mike later on tomorrow. I come back down and Jake's setting the table.

"Jake-kun? *he looks up* what was up with you at the airport? I mean the two of you just met and already the two of you looked like you were about to beat each other up."

I say to him as I sit on the countertop swinging my feet, not looking at him. He walks up to me and stops right in front of me.

"It's nothing really, just our egos going to work is all. It's nothing really, *he lifts up my chin* don't worry about it, it will pass. I promise you, I won't fight him unless he throws the first punch!"

I smile and he kissed my forehead, and helps me down and I finish up on the rest of the food and call everyone in . . . so much tension at a dinner table I thought that I was going to choke on it; that was till I kicked them both and gave them this look; looks like this friendship is going to need a lot of work.

"Cloud due to your behavior you will be doing the dishes."

I get up from the table and gather my dogs and went to take them for a walk. I made Luke, Jesse, and Jake stay behind; Chi-Chi went with me.

"You know the only reason why Cloud is like that to Jacob is because they can tell what we are, and Cloud can tell what he is."

I stop dead in my tracks.

"How do he know that? No one said anything."

"It's all by scent love."

"Well is he one too?"

"Of course, that's why Cloud is all hostile towards him, are there more like him here?"

"Yeah, a lot more . . . is that bad?"

"Nope it just means that we have to talk to their leader, and soon; just in case things get out of hand."

"I see . . . can this wait for at least a few weeks . . . summer break is almost over."

"The sooner the better love, sorry; you know how Cloud is when it comes to you . . ."

"Well he needs to stop, I'm not some fragile doll, I know what I'm getting into . . . well kind of, and I never asked him to keep a look out for me!"

"Well that's kind of our job, Kangen, I know that you don't like this, but it's the only way . . . that's why Ryan sent _us_ here and not your Lola. She can't do it any more and you know that, the only thing that she can do is just give you information and that's all."

"I know, but I just hate it, I don't like this *we walk back home* I don't like people keeping tabs on me, I just want him to cool it; and to try to get along with Jake."

"Sounds to me like someone has a thing for that Jake person, do you Kan-chan?"

"Just shut-up before they hear you."

I say quietly to her as I playfully push her.


	11. New Pack

It's been two weeks since I last seen Jacob, and the my friends that just moved in are trying to force me to take them to go and see Sam, I knew that Sam was busy, but they wouldn't listen to what I was saying and forced me into the car, Cloud used forced, which was something I'm not use to, even more so when he's pulling me on my arm. So I had no say in this matter, the three of us was arguing all the way to the door, Cloud, Jesse, and I; me being the loudest of course.

"Why the hell are you so fucking pressed to see them, I all ready to told you that they are busy!"

"Because it's our job to . . ."

"You job my ass, you're just being nosey is all, don't make me put a mussel on you Jesse!"

"Be serious Kan . . ."

"No you be serious Cloud, they too are busy people, with their own lives; you can't just go and bust into their lives like this . . . even more so since they are _busy_ right now! I even called Emily and she told me!"

"Well that's too fucking bad, now isn't it Kangen!"

Jesse spat at me and I went and was about to knock on the door that was till Emily opened it.

"Sorry to drop by a time like this, but the all mighty one wants to talk to the people that is in your house at the moment."

"Why does he want to, right now?"

"He claims it's his job to do it, and Chi-Chi says its better to get it done and over with. So can we come in, I'll try to make them, make it quick . . . and your house in one piece."

She lets out a deep sigh, but let us through either way; Jesse just rushes in pushing her out of the way.

"Jess what the hell is your problem?! You don't just go and do that to someone who just let you into their house!"

I stand there next to her and shake my head and say sorry for him, she only nods and close the door, the voices from the kitchen stop and we hurry into the room, I stand to the right of Cloud with my arms crossed, and pissed beyond pissed.

"Sam I'm sorry, I know that you're busy, but Cloud would like to talk to you . . . and everyone else here. He wouldn't take no for an answer and made me take him here."

"What do you mean by 'made you'?"

"Nothing . . . Cloud . . . go ahead you're here now."

I said to Jake as he eyed the two of us.

"I would like to speak Alpha to Alpha if you don't mind Kan . . ."

"Actually yeah I do mind! What you are going to say to them is more than likely going to involve me!"

"Is that little shrimp back? I thought that Jake told her that he was busy!"

"I am, and he did . . ."

I heard Jesse take a sharp intake of breath; I turn to him and ask him what was wrong. In his native tongue he told me this:

"I've just been marked . . ."

I couldn't hold my anger in anymore, I just snapped.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!"

"Kangen . . . come on now, clam down it's not a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL?! NOT A BIG DEAL?! YOU MUST BE FUCKING CRAZY TO THINK THAT!"

I grab him by the back of his shirt and dragged him out back and tossed him to the ground and started to kick him in the sides; he gets up and we are from one edge of the yard to the other yelling at each other. The two of us run to each other I kick him in the face, then he throws me to the ground and jumps on me, I roll over and once more I'm on top beating the shit out of him; that was till Luke came and pulled me off of him and Paul was holding onto Jesse. I was having a fit in his arms, trying to force myself free from his huge arms; the only thing that ended up happening was the force that was sleeping in me beginning to break free. The wind around me picked up and my eyes . . . were even more focused. My teeth were pulled back and a long growl escaped from in between my lips.

"Chi-Chi get over here, it's happening again!"

"I'm so sorry Kan . . . please forgive me."

It was Cloud, Chi held my head still and Cloud did it.

With that there was pain on the side of my neck and then darkness, my body went limp in Luke's arms. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, but I can hear and feel what was going on around me. Luke passes me to Cloud and we all head inside. I am laid down on a couch and my head in Cloud's lap.

"What did you do to her?!"

It was Jacob's voice.

"We have to do that in order for her to keep still and clam down, before she kills people. Now Sam, am I correct?"

"Yes, what did you come here for?"

"We want to tell you that there's more wolves here, and you're looking at them, all but Kangen here. I just wanted to you know, just in case one of yours decide to try and take Kan away from us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It would seem like one of yours is marked . . . and has marked Kan, I don't like that. We were born to keep her safe and I don't think that she's is safe around him . . ."

"Let's not forget that Jesse just marked on one of theirs Cloud . . . *I get up and then look around, then I punch Cloud in his face* that's for stabbing me in the neck so hard."

I look out the window and see Jesse and Leah outside together then he starts to take off his clothes.

"The hell is Jess doing?!"

Then my question was answered, he phased and was strutting his non-stuff around the woman that he just marked on. He even did the tail to chin thing to her; I push Cloud out of the seat and Jacob takes his spot and I lay down on his lap and slipped back into that state that I was just in.

"Is there anything else that your pack needs here?"

"I would like to see what you all look like, I know which one Jake will be, I seen it so many times, from the first time that he saved me from that huge leap into the ocean to where I see him outside my house in the woods. I would like to see what you all look like . . . in 15 minuets when I get feeling into my body again."

And so we waited for that long then we were outside, Sam's pack phased first and then Cloud's pack did the same. I ran to Jacob as soon as he was in wolf form and hugged his leg.

"Jake-kun, can you understand me too?"

He nods his head, I smile and whisper in his ear.

"Can I ride on your back? Cloud never let me do stuff like that; he thinks I'll get hurt. *he looks at me* Please, Jake-kun, pretty please?"

I did my puppy dog face and just shakes his head then bend down where I can get on him, with the help of Quil and I find the right spot to sit on him; right in between his shoulder blades, I could tell by the look of Cloud's eyes that he was pissed about this, I just stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed s fist full of his fur.

"Am I pulling to tight? *he shakes his head* go fast ok Jake-kun?"

He turns and races off to the woods, I kept my body close to his knowing about the braches that want to knock my head off, I couldn't help it I laughed and told him to go faster, the trees went by in a blur of green and brown, then he turned around and before we were back to where we were at I had to let out a howl and then I hopped off his back, my legs all wobbly, but he caught me when I was about to fall.

"That was so fucking fun! Let's do it again! I wish I could do that it's so much fun, lot more fun than driving a car."

I could hear Jacob's choked out barking . . . which I was guessing was a wolf's way of laughing, then he turned and faced me, and did a huge wolfish smile, with his tongue lapped out on the side I couldn't help but to smile back and laugh, but then, he had to give me a kiss . . . two of them at that, I had to take my extra shirt off just wipe it all of my face. Then things started to get serious due to the way that they were standing, acting, and everything else in between. I sat down and laid myself onto Jake and waited for all of this nonsense to end. I'll ask one of the guys later after all of this is over; after all the stupid shit that Cloud did. Just when I was about to fall asleep there a growl was sounded off, it was loud and it sent vibes all throughout the ground. I look up to see Cloud with his fur on ends staring right at me, or better yet right at the wolf that was right behind me.

"Jake, what's going on . . . Cloud what is your problem?!"

Jake only picks me up and moves me out of the way and stands in front of me, one by one his fur begins to stand on end, and a growl is pushed forward, I felt a wet nose push up on my arm, I turn and saw Seth.

"What's going on?! Come on tell me, I'm tired of being left out! Seth phase back and tell me! Why are they doing this, and why aren't any of you doing anything to stop them?! Damn it Seth put me down! Put me down you overgrown dog!"

He does, all the way by the house and blocks my way as I watched helpless as my two best friends go for each other's throats. I couldn't take it anymore, tears going down fast; I jump up, on, and over Seth and stand right in between the two huge wolves.

"Stop it! Cloud-kun, Jake-kun, stop it! It doesn't have to be this way!"

Jake gently pushes me out of the way, right where Cloud would have landed. I don't listen to any of the wolves' whines, I run to the two that are fighting, I pull on Cloud's tail, trying my hardest to pulling him away, and make him come back to himself, the Cloud that I use to love, the Cloud that use to take me out on date, the Cloud that would stay with me during the night to make sure that I'm all right. Instead, I got a huge paw to the gut and flew to the house with a loud scream of pain. I slid down the house and into the sitting position, with blood dripping down my mouth. It hurts when I breathe; it hurts even more, when I heard Jacob's howl, I saw Emily running over to me, and I see Cloud turn to face what he had done. Then blackness came, this time I couldn't hear, see, or feel what was going on around me; only darkness . . . and pain, that is all that I could, at least I know that I am not dead. Hours later I wake up in a bedroom, the one that I woke up in just a month ago. I got up and felt like new I walk down the stairs and find everyone there, everyone but Cloud. Luke was the first to see me and came rushing to me.

"Kangen are you OK?"

"Yeah, better than ever really, where's Cloud-kun, I need to speak with him."

"He ran home with his tail between his legs, just like a little bitch."

Quil said, I grabbed my keys off of the table and jumped in the car.

"Kan, where are you going?"

I don't answer her, I just start my car and head home, I get there and see Cloud, but what he's about to do causes me to cry out.


	12. Guests

I grabbed a knife and cut Cloud down, I then pushed myself onto him as he laid there holding his neck and coughing; he pushed my off of him.

"What are you doing?!"

"I should be the one asking that question! The hells are _you_ doing?!"

I scream at him as I start to cry, he always had a soft spot for my tears.

"Why would you even think about doing that to me?! I knew what happened today was my fault not yours. I forget how one tracked mind you guys get w-when you're like that. It's not your fault; I'm fine, so please stop it. Please, please, for me; just stop it."

I sobbed onto his chest as he rubbed my back; his three little sister and brothers came running into the house see the two of us like that, seeing the noose hanging loosely around his neck, seeing the knife not to far away. They put the pieces together. Cloud, he was going to kill himself because of what he had done to me.

"Sometimes I tend to forget how fragile you really are Kan; you come off as indestructible, but in the end you're as strong as a newborn puppy. I'm sorry; I'll try to be more careful around you, and only you. I promise you Kangen Moon."

"Tell me Cloud-kun, what made you so mad at Jacob anyways?"

"It's because he's marked . . . by you."

"That's it? That's what made you go mad like that, because he was marked . . . by me?!"

I say the last part really, really slowly, and then looked up in the air thinking that one through.

'He . . . Jacob Black, is marked by me . . .'

"There's no fucking way! How did you know?"

"Come on now Kan, you can't tell me you didn't notice it before, I mean come one, we kind of just got here and I can see if for myself!"

Luke says as he picks me up and off of Cloud, he sits me down on his lap while he sits on the couch. I let it all sink in and took a deep breath.

"Sorry I wasn't in tune to this world, I've been in my own. But lucky for me everything . . . well just about everything is the way I want to be. I just wish that Cloud-kun would be how he use to be; how he use to be before he got here, back when we were living in Korea. It was a lot easier there, than it is now."

I get up and go up stairs, to get dress.

"Come on we're about to be late for work."

Chi nodded her head and got the car started as I hugged Cloud's arm, dragging him with us, I sat in the back curled up next to him, he started acting like he use to when we lived in Korea. I was happy; no I was content about it. We made it to work a few minuets early, the place was packed today, must because there's only 3 days left till summer break ends and school begins again . . . I don't want to go to school! Anyways, we set everything up on stage; I helped Jesse with the lighting and the sound check. In 13 minuets we'll start playing, so the five of us grabbed a table and order some food and drinks; we washed ourselves up and got on stage and do our show getting requests from the sea of people, some dancing, some singing along, some just moving to the beat in their seats. That's when my eyes caught on a few people, Jacob and his gang, and the two people that Jacob was talking to a few weeks ago.

"This next song is dedicated to someone that's really special to me."

I pull my head away from the crowd and tell the boys and Chi-Chi what I plan on playing.

"I hope you get the message I'm sending to you."

I keep eye contact with him, making the words that are coming out of my mouth even more powerful. We sung some dance songs for people to dance to. Then our shift was over, we headed to a Chinese restaurant, in honor to our new, better friendship that we now have. At home everyone untwined, all but Jesse, I made him take Sin and Angel out for a walk; just as I was about to head upstairs to go and change, my door bell rang.

"Damn it Jesse I know you didn't take my dogs for a walk, when it's only been 5 minuets!"

I say as I swung the door open, to see someone else other than Jesse; in fact it was three other people, two girls and a boy.

"Oh sorry *bows* I thought you were Jesse. Who are you guys anyways?"

"Hi, my name is Alice; this is my brother Edward, and his girlfriend Bella."

I heard that name so many times before . . . it was the girl that Jacob use to like, before I moved here. Emily told me how one day the Cullen coven left, leaving poor Bella behind, she even told me how she chose that bloodsucker over Jacob, even after all that Jake did for her while Edward was gone.

"My name is Kangen; it's nice to meet you."

Before I could say more, I hear growling coming from behind them. It was my dogs and Jesse no where to be found.

"Sin, Angel cut it out!"

I say to them as I pick up their leashes, I pull them up by their collars making sure that they wont bite any of the two vampires that were standing at my door.

"Luke, can you take Sin and Angel in my room please?"

I say in my native tongue, then Luke came down I saw the look on his face, as he looked pass me, I look as well, and that's when I saw Jesse, he was trembling all over his body, I run past the people and drag him in the house too, making Luke take him upstairs.

"Sorry about everything, please do come in, its cold out."

"Oh, no we're fine thank you."

I eye Bella.

"You're shivering, please stop lying and come in."

I say in a stern tone, she nods her head and Alice was the first one in.

"Shoes off please . . . kind of a . . . uh, Asian thing I guess you can call it that."

They nod their heads and did as I told them to, and I lead them to the living room.

"You have such a nice house Kangen."

"Thank you Alice."

That's when everyone came down the stairs and all crowed around me in a protective way, I introduce everyone to the three that sat in front of us; the door bell rang and in charged Jake, Embry, and Quil; kicking off their shoes as they walk, Jacob picked me up and held me close to him as the three stood right next to the five that were just standing around me.

"We're not here to do any harm to her if that's what you're thinking."

"WE can never trust your kind."

Cloud says to Edward, Alice and Bella move about not liking what is going on here. The tension in the air sent me into that state again. Jacob put me down on my feet and I walked in the middle of the wolves and the vampires. Just about everything about me had changed, the voice, it was of another woman, the sight, the smell, everything.

"No need to be so hostile towards one another, I can see it; they are not here to cause trouble. Jake, you and your friends can go home, nothing bad will happen here . . . you have my word if you cannot trust theirs."

"I'll feel much better if I was here, you guys can leave."

"Are you sure . . . I mean we can stay if you like."

"You guys can come back for dinner if you hadn't already had any."

"Sure we'll come back for that!"

Embry says as he drags Quil out of the house.

"Tell me, why is that you've come here, knowing that there're wolves about here, I don't want any fighting going on here if that's what it is."

"Of course not, we know what to do, and what not to do. We've just came by to see how you are adjusting to your new home, and was wondering if you like a house warming party."

"That's very kind of you Alice, but I don't think a party sound good at the moment, if you know what I mean. Not trying to be rude or anything."

"It's ok, I understand."

"Maybe next time, we can meet under better conditions, and invited."

"That sounds good Edward. Maybe next time we meet, I can meet the rest of your family."

He nods and they get up to leave, Bella eyes me along with the other two, but theirs is different, Edward's and Alice's eyes shown desire of some kind, and Bella's her shown something different, something . . . I don't know what it was really, I just know that it wasn't good. The thing passed and I am left feeling nauseated from it. Jake takes me up to my room and is jumped by the two big dogs; they get down seeing me in his arms.

"It's all right, don't worry, she's just doesn't feel all that well is all."

Jacob say to them as he pull back the covers and lay me down; just as he was about to turn and leave I tug on his hand. No words were needed, he had Angel closed the door, and he got in the bed with me; I went under the covers to take off my clothes . . . all but my shirt and threw them in the basket, I fell asleep just like that, right next to him . . . his arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe.


	13. The Wolf and The Lamb

**I wake up a few hours later sweating.**

**"Does my own personal heater comes with a change in tempt?"**

**I mumbled into his neck, he just gives off a light laugh.**

**"No sorry, this one is broken."**

**"Aw, that sucks then."**

**"Are you going to take me back now?"**

**"Sometimes the perfect things seem broken to me . . . you, well you my dear friend, sometimes the broken things are better. To me that is . . ."**

**He silences me by giving me a kiss; I kiss back without thinking much about it. Someone bust in on us when that was going on.**

**"Oh. My. God, Jake. Dude man . . . are you in heat or something?!"**

**It was Paul this time; I hid underneath the covers blushing mad.**

**"Whoa Kan-Chan . . . can't wait till I leave to do that?"**

**"I'm not doing anything bad! I'm just trying to hide my red face that's all!"**

**"Aw isn't that cute, she's blushing! Let me see, let me see!"**

**This time it was Embry that said something bouncing on the bed as he said that. I couldn't help but to laugh, it wasn't something that I was use to, but something that made me laugh; he pulls the covers off of Jake and we all saw that he had a boner; I just turned red even more.**

**"Oh. My. God Jake, get out of my bed with that! I don't want to have a baby! I'm too young and broke to have one!"**

**I fell out of the bed with him as I push him out.**

**"What is going on here?"**

**Quil says as he lends against the door smirking at the two of us.**

**"Seems like Jake really does have the hot-s for Kan-Chan and the same for her, I mean come on look at her, she's sweating, and blushing!"**

**"Oh. My. God! Shut up!"**

**I get up, half of my body red.**

**"What the hell were the two of you doing anyways?!"**

**"Nothing, now shut up Paul, she's getting mad now, stop teasing her."**

**Jake says as I get my things and go and take a shower.**

**"Of course, if you guys did do something, she would be limping!"**

**Embry says, as the three boys laughing, I poke my head out and cover myself and throw a bar of soap that I don't use at them, and close the door and lock it and take a short hot shower, I came out in a robe and my hair wet, dying my light colored purple robe, a dark one along with the many other colors in my hair.**

**"Get out so I can get dress, or else I'll push you out my window!"**

**They leave, Jake lingers a bit.**

**"You can take a shower in here if you like."**

**He grabs his clothes and goes in.**

**"You'll come out when I am dress, is that understood Jake-kun?"**

**"Sure, sure."**

**I just shake my head and locked my door I quickly rubbed lotion onto my body, a bra, a thong, a skirt, and two shirts . . . well a black tank top and a purple fishnet shirt. I knocked on the bathroom door.**

**"It's safe for you to come out now! I'm going to help make the food, is there anything that you want?"**

**"Yeah, *he opens the door* can I get a towel, and can you make that soup stuff again? I wasn't that big of a fan of soup till you came along."**

**I blush a little at that, I nodded my head.**

**"If I have all the things that need, then yes and if not; then I'll see what I can do ok?"**

**He nods I leave the room and give him a towel and leave the room and go downstairs I was about to grab my big babies, till a voice stopped me.**

**"I already walked them for you, I didn't know when you be up and walking around."**

**"Thank you Cloud-kun, that's sweet!"**

**I hug him tightly, then put my damp hair up into a messy ponytail and then:**

**"So what do you guys want to eat?"**

**"Well it's lunch; think you can make some Sinagang?"**

**"That's dinner stuff . . . and plus I don't have the soup base for it. I have to go all the way to Port A to get that stuff."**

**"Well how about that noodle stuff that you made just last month?"**

**"You mean Pancit?"**

**"Yeah that's it! That stuff was good!"**

**"Thank you and I'll see if I have enough food to make all of that for you greedy fuckers."**

**Turns out I did, barely, though, but I had some that's all that counts, Chi-Chi and Jake helped me make the food, I made Jesse pull the table out longer and set it; I made the dogs their food and then I made everyone else theirs. We all dug in after that, I ate a lot more than I would normally, after that I went out back to go and play with Sin and Angel, whom decided to dog pile on me and try to kiss me to death, Jake joined us and the two of us played tug-a-war with them it was a tie, the sun was setting and the boys were growing more and more hyper.**

**"Ok boys, let me put some pants on and I'll take you out for a walk."**

**They wag their tails happily at me and followed me up the stairs I come back down with the leashes in hand and them on the other end, it's not like they really need, but I don't think I can keep up with their hyper-ness at all today. The rest of the other wolves left, they had to work today; I took the day off. We were back at the beach, and I let the dogs off of their leashes and they went wild for the birds that were sitting there by the shore, I hung their leash on the nearby drift wood and sat down; I took my camera out and snapped a few pictures of the ocean, the forest . . . the place where I found out that vampires really do live in America along with werewolves . . . it was the place where Jake and I first met, as human and wolf. He saved me, a whole bunch of times in just under an hour, I smiled at that memory.**

**"What are you smiling about?"**

**"Just remembering the very first time that we met, as human and wolf. About how many countless times that you alone saved me in just under an hour."**

**"It really was something, normally people in their right minds would never come out thinking that it was a shooting of a movie, yet alone not be scared out of their wits.**

**"Well I was scared seeing that dude just stand there, and break that huge ass log when it should have crushed his balls and dick at that. That was freaking scary! And all that I was really thinking about was my babies, I didn't want them to get hurt."**

**"Yeah, I saw that, when you were trapped in that tree, I saw how you forced them out, even though they wanted to stay with you; they went out to go and look for someone to come and save you. They really love you, it's not everyday that you find an owner and their dogs so close."**

**"Tell me Jake, can you understand what they are saying or thinking?"**

**"I can only understand what they are saying."**

**I get up and he follows and we start walking where the dogs only show as big furry dots.**

**"Can I ask you a few more questions?"**

**"Well it seems like our little angel is full of questions today; go ahead, I'm all ears."**

**"For your pack, how does marking work?"**

**"Marking?"**

**"Yeah, you know what Jesse, did to Leah?"**

**"Oh well we call it imprinting."**

**"Yeah, that . . . does it work the same way for your pack?"**

**"Yeah, it sure does, why do you ask."**

**"Let's just say that a few wolves told me that you marked . . . imprinted on someone. And by someone I mean me."**

**He stops, and I stop a few paces behind him.**

**"Who told you?"**

**"Does it really matter, when it was all clear that you do like me. I mean after all you did kiss me . . . twice, and you sleep in my bed when you're done doing whatever it is that you were doing."**

**He turns around and I smile.**

**"So you're going to trust a wolf's word?"**

**"I'm not afraid of the big 'bad' wolf, so why not?"**

**I see a glimmer of playfulness dance all across his face, I turn and run knowing what he was going to do, but sadly, he runs a hell of a lot faster than me; he caught me in no time and spun me around a few times as I screamed happily and start laughing.**

**"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"**

**"Not me!"**

**I scream as we both fall to the ground, the dogs are now in sight and are running our way. Jacob takes his arms from around me and made my body come in contact with the ground, as he hovered above me. He placed both of his hands on either side of my head and both his legs had trapped mines.**

**"Are you sure you're not afraid?"**

**"Why would I be when this wolf belongs to me?"**

**I say in a teasing tone, he kisses my forehead.**

**"If you have something to say, just say it! It's written all over your face, you can tell me. Or better yet, you can trust me, like I trust you."**

**I say as I lay my hand on his cheek.**

**"Don't worry, the lamb won't run away, if that's what you're thinking."**

**He lets out a shaky sigh, and brings his head down to my neck and takes another deep, shaky breath/sigh, then kisses it, then goes to my ear and whispers.**

**"Kangen Moon, will you be my girlfriend?"**

**I tilted my head towards his ear and whispered in his ear too, feeling him shiver to this feeling made me shiver too.**

**"Anything for you Jacob Black. No need to be afraid, the lamb will always be here by your side. No matter what, I mean it."**

**I say the last part as I look into his eyes; I pull his head down and give him the kiss that I wanted for a long time, the dogs barked and almost scared the crap out of me.**

**"OK, OK we're done; we'll take you home now."**

**Jake says to the dogs as he lefts me up and try his best to get the sand out of my hair. We don't even bother putting the leash back on them; we walk back to my house hand in hand.**

**"Be ready in the morning, school starts at 8:30. Do you want me to pick you up?"**

**"DAMN IT! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! Sure, I might be a little late, and grumpy; not a morning person at all!"**


	14. Last Bits of Summer

I didn't get as much sleep as would have liked, I didn't set my alarm, I didn't need to, I had Jake come and wake up, I left my window open and he hopped in scaring the crap out of me; all I did was throw a pillow at him, then got up and took a quick shower I came out with only a towel on I went to my closet and picked out one of my outfits that I use to wear back in Korea, my bet is that I'll be turning heads in this one. After I was dressed, I left my shoes by the door and went to go cook, Chi-Chi helped me make the food, everyone sat down and ate; I was smiling about what's going to happen at the end of the day, that's what I'm looking forward to today. Cloud made us all lunch, and I helped. I grabbed my bag and jumped into the car with Jacob while the others drove the truck to school for unknown reasons to everyone else, but the six of us, oh and some of the Jake's pack; I gave Jake a kiss as he was driving us to school.

"Think that a girl can get use to a wake up call like that."

He laughs and kisses me back.

"Maybe you should do it to me someday."

"I can't, right now at least, you never told me where you lived."

"True, true, maybe this weekend; I'll take you to meet my dad."

I didn't say anything after that; my guess is that he took it the wrong way.

"We could wait a little longer if you want."

"No, that's not it . . . I'm just worrying that he might not like me . . . he might not like the hair colors, all these piercing, and everything else about me; I wouldn't mind meeting him, but is it the same way for him?"

I said as I looked out my window as the trees blur pass us and the school coming in sight.

"My dad isn't one to judge on what one looks like, in fact he really doesn't judge anyone, that is unless you're a vampire on our land, then you've got a problem, but you're not. To top it all off I've already told him about you, about what you look like, act, and how many piercings you have in one ear alone. I didn't tell him that you're something that needs protection by another pack of wolves; I didn't see it as my place to tell him that one. If you want him to know, then by all means let him know."

"You know Jake-kun, you suck at pep-talk, but other than that I say that you did a good job at cheering me up. I would love to meet your dad this weekend, or whenever you guys are free."

I finish with a smile as he found his parking spot; Cloud parks right beside him, and we all get out and head off to the office so I can get my papers. Cloud and his pack went off to find their classes Jacob stayed with me as I walked into the crowed office. It was a good thing that we got here at least an hour early. Finally it was my turn and it seemed like the lady behind the desk was shocked to see me.

"You do know that it's rude to stare, right?"

I said as my eyes narrow a little at the woman in-front of me.

"I'm sorry, what is your name Miss?"

"Kangen Moon."

She typed it in as I spelled it for her she printed out some papers and handed it to me, I looked it over and was about to leave, that was till some man called my name.

"You said that you're Kangen Moon right?"

I nodded my head to him once.

"You have to take AP Calculus, why would you take that other math class when you could better yourself by taking my class?"

"Because I hate math, math sucks . . . I really don't see much of a point for it that is unless your going to need it that much in the near future and I really don't need it much, I know as much as I need to so please leave me alone so I can find my classes."

We end up arguing with each other about it till the bell for school rung.

"Gee thanks a lot ass hole, now I'm going to be late on my first day!"

I make Jake go to class, and I found mines with not as much problem as I thought it would have been, my first class on a "C" day was AP Japanese which I had with my roommates/band-mates/friends. That class went by in a breeze, next was Physics which I had with Kim and Jared; that class was boring, it was a good thing that I was sitting in the back, I fell right to sleep. Third period I had AP English, after that it was lunch; I found the boys, and Kim outside and I sat down with them eating our lunch and double checking, making sure that everything was the way that it needs to be for it to work. Towards the end of lunch the boys and I went down the halls, with me leading the way as we found the stair case that lead to the roof of the school, then the elevator. We came back down and I was greeted by some guy.

"Hey aren't you the girl that's in my English class?"

"Don't know, and don't really care."

"Aw don't be that way baby."

"I'm not _your _baby, now move out of my way!"

"What dating one of them behind you?"

"No, she's dating me, now get the fuck out of her way, before I make you!"

Jacob says to the boy that he was standing behind, the boy runs away and he takes my hand; holding my books in just one arm.

"Why is your locker over here with the seniors?"

"That's because I am a senior. I skipped few grades back in secondary school, I even skipped kindergarten."

"I see, so I got me not only a sexy Asian, but I got me a smart sexy one."

"Gee thanks, well I have to go to the transitions class now, can I get a kiss?"

"I don't see why not."

I stood on my tiptoes and he bent down we were intruded by a teacher.

"Miss Moon, not by my class room please!"

It was Mrs. Crowe my English teacher, I blushed and we walked away, Jake was laughing about it, he walked me to class; then he left, I sat next to my boys, which was the middle, the class was ok, I guess; but still a little too much. Next was fifth period that I had with Luke, when the two of us walked in there we saw Jacob, Quil, and Embry.

"I think you have the wrong class room Mrs. Black."

"Isn't this the advance Auto motive class . . . where you are able to rebuild, give p-jobs and all that good stuff?"

"Yeah it sure is, don't tell me that you take this class too."

"Fine then Jake-kun, I won't tell you then. Come on Luke, let's leave these sexist alone."

"You guys have gone and done it now; Kan hates sexist when it comes to cars and games . . . well actually everything really; but mostly cars and games."

Luke says before he follows me to a car that was being worked on during the summer by the looks of it. I sat down next to it and Jacob came and sat down next to me.

"Look Kan, I didn't mean it like that, really; you just caught me off guard is all. I mean just by looks alone you don't look like the type that's into cars."

I just look at him, he takes my hands into his; I caved.

"I should have figured that you would act like that seeing your girlfriend in here, not to get you out of class, but be in the same class as you."

I kiss his cheek and he kisses me, we stop after hearing his friends and Luke mumble something under their breaths. That class was fun that's all that I can say, next was sixth period that I once more had with Luke . . . Paul was there too; the class you ask? Well it was a ROTC class that my brother made me sighed up for, looks like I'm going to need another wig. The teacher seemed pretty cool, he even liked my hair along with all the piercings, I think is wife/boss like the hair more. So the bell rang and we were off to our 7th period class and everybody was in there, Jacob, his pack, and Cloud, and our pack. I sat right in front of Jake and everyone else followed suite. Our discreet math teacher was old, but funny as hell; I can see it now; I'm going to like this class! Next was our seminar class which I had with Chi-Chi and Jesse which just so happened to be our Japanese teacher. Then the bell rang for us to go back home.

"Its show time bitches!"

Jesse and Paul already had the things set up on the rooftops, Embry and Quil were setting everything thing up on the ground; then Quil came up to the roof and took the camera and I set up the monitors on the ground with the help of Jacob, Sam was there too he found out; so there was no point in saying other ways. Seth and Quil traded spots and the show was on its way!

"Hello~ La Push High School! I hope you guys had a good first day of school, if not, then we're here to make everything all better, DNA is here to squeeze the last bit of summer out for you!"

Cloud started us off; and I was singing _Paper Planes_ by M.I.A. the crowd was already into it, every time I did the gun noises, they do it too; the next song was _If I Never See Your Face Again_ Cloud starts off singing which sets the girls off; he started smiling about that and I shook my head. I started singing _disturbia_ Jake was up there with me, I was dancing all up all him and Seth was angled at us; ironically we heard wolf calls. I guess I was dancing a little too hard on him I felt something in his pants grow bigger, my face grew a little red, but I kept singing and dancing on him; his grip on my sides grew tighter and it felt good for some reason. Then I started singing _Time is Running Out_ but as I was singing Embry's vice broke through on my earphone.

"This is the last song that you guys can play. We can't hold them off any longer than that, not only that but I think that they called the cops!"

I almost stopped sing after he said that, I gave the phone to Jacob and he went where he could hear and talk to him, with no problem. A few seconds later he came back and whispered everything that he said into my ear, I nodded and the boys, and Chi heard him along with Seth. The song was over, and I gave out a little message to the crowd.

"Thank you for listening everybody, but sadly it's time for us to go! Some people just don't know how what real music is, I think it would be best to hurry up and get out of here, for the peps here called the cops more than likely! Thank you and good night, hopefully I get to see you tomorrow!"

After I said that the crowd of people ran off in all directions, I tossed all the stuff into the wagon that was holding everything, I went down to the elevator and sent it down while Luke, Jesse, and Seth went down the stairs with that Cloud and Chi-Chi went a head of them, to make sure that no one would be in the way. I kissed Jake and we both ran to the edge of the building I went first, free falling was something that I loved, I went head first then did a little twirl and landed on my back into what Quil, Paul, and Sam were holding onto a sheet thingy, I got off and started Jake's car while Chi-Chi was already in the truck, everyone got the stuff in, closed it and sped off, Jake finally got in along with everyone else, I stomped on the pedal and was doing a 100 down the road, drifting in and out of the curves, I ended at my house.

"Thanks for helping out, I never knew it would work out so well! Thank you Jacob, and everyone else!"

I saw to the guys that are glued to their spots and looked scared to death, Jake was the first to snap out of it.

"I have the best fucking girlfriend in the world!"

I couldn't help but to laugh; he got out and drove home, but before he did he told me.

"If you're up to it, you can meet my dad today."

"Sure, it will make my day even more."

I say to him, I kissed him on the cheek, then he drove off; I was the first one home after I threw all of my stuff in the living room, I came back out and finally the truck pulled into view. Seth was the first to jump out, then everyone else followed, he placed the stuff in the garage, which in turn was placed underground by Luke, just in case the cops showed up, and they did just as I was coming back from walking my dogs; I was still in the clothes that I wore to school including the heels; the pig stopped me just as I was about to walk into my house.

"Chief Swan, I would like to ask you some questions regarding what happened today at La Push High School."

As soon as he as in clear view of the windows the pack came out was blocking my view

"What are the cops doing here on our yard?"

Jesse asked, none of us likes cops at all, we had a good reason for that too. He question us, and we told him, that we did watched the show, but nothing else, with that he asked to search our house.

"Sorry, no warrant, no looking! I know my rights sir. You're not coming into my house without one, and you're not going to come in unless they are all here to make sure you're not one of them crooked cops."

I say to him, he's taking back by my boldness, but I don't care; he nods his head and heads back to his truck, as soon as he leaves my phone rings, it was Jacob.

"Hey Kan, did the cops stopped by your house too?"

"He just left, it was Bella's dad that came by."

"I see, so are you busy, I told my dad that I would try and have you come over today."

"Sure be there in a few minuets, give me the address."


	15. Not Ready

I took a long time to get to Jake's house, I was a little nerves and started to have second thoughts about meeting him today. I mean come on look at how big Jacob is, his dad might be just as big, if not bigger; he could kill me just by shaking my hand maybe . . . OK maybe that one was a little too much, but still; one can only go so far. I turned the corner and saw Jake talking to Seth out on his drive way, I parked the car by the curb and took a few deep breaths, some on knocked on my window, it was Seth.

"Hey Kan-Chan, how's it going? Kan, are you ok you look a little pale."

"Good, just a little nerves is all; how about you?"

"Bout to go out on patrol, it's going to be fun, I finally get in on the action! Well see you later Kangen!"

I get out of the car as he took off to the woods, I pull out a dish from the back seat and Jake comes and hugs me.

"Don't be nerves babe, he's cool; he's not going to bite your head off or anything."

"I'm trying, I hope he likes me."

He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and leads the way; he opens the door and I walk in and take my shoes off.

"Dad, Kangen is here, and she's got some food for you."

The nervousness was now eating away at me even more, I was about to turn and place the dish on the table, tell I heard a voice right behind me.

"So this is the famous Kangen Moon? She's a lot more beautiful than you told me son, and a lot more colors in her hair. Come here girl let me get a good luck at you."

I turn around to face a man . . . not man the size of Jacob, but a man in a wheelchair, he had a deep set of dark eyes; his smile was just about the same as Jacob's, not as warm as his that's for sure. Out of habit I bowed and introduced myself to him.

"Where I am from when we come to a house of a friend for the first time we bring them a gift; I hope you like it. Jacob told me that you like fish, so I made some Singagang."

"It's really good, dad you should try it, and I get her to make it whenever I can."

Jacob piped in; Mr. Black rolled up to me and took my hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black."

I bowed once more.

"No need to be formal with me Kan, and please call me Billy. So how about we eat that Singagang right now?"

I smiled and heated up while he went back to his room Jacob corned me by the microwave, and whispered on my neck.

"See didn't I tell you not to worry, that he'll like you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Jake-kun."

I say breathless. I place the food on the table while Jake sets it up for us, once more he has me trapped, and for some reason I liked it; I liked the feeling that I get off from him when he does that, then he kissed me.

"Not in the kitchen kids, please this is a place to make food, not babies."

He says in a teasing tone, and I turn bright red and try to hide it, but it doesn't work.

"So she does blush easy!"

I just blushed even more, while Jacob just rubs my back and leads me to the table and we all ate, I like this feeling . . . this house gives off a nice homey like feel to it, I liked it. I asked Billy to tell me stories of his tribe, I love them, they all seem so, so, I can't even think of the word for them. Then he had to leave for some kind of meeting so it was just Jacob and I alone in the house, we watched a movie and played a game of twister (with clothes on).

"Do you want to sleepover tonight, my dad wouldn't mind."

"Only if you let me ride you . . ."

"Wow."

"Not like that! You didn't even let me finish what I was going to say; like I was saying, only if you let me ride you while you're in wolf form back to my house to get my things."

"Oh, I knew that; sure, sure sounds like something that I can do for you."

We walk out back , he takes his clothes off and I put them in his room and when I come back he all ready phased, I hopped onto his back and I grabbed a handful of fur.

"Giddy up doggie!"

I hear a playful growl and he took off so fast that I almost fell off, we got there in record time, then he phased back as he jumped for my window, he let me climb off of him then he phased back in mid jump back to the ground, I grabbed all my stuff then I told Chi-Chi that I wasn't going to be home tonight or tomorrow morning, but I will be at school, on time. I looked out my window and saw that Jacob was playing with Sin and Angel who are still getting bigger I gave a little whistle and all three looked my way, as I climbed out and hung my legs over the edge.

"Catch me."

Was all that I said as Jake ran up and jumped as I did and I landed on his back, the way that I wanted to, then I kissed my babies good night and off we went back to his house. As he was running I saw something shadowing his movements.

"Jacob I think we're being followed."

He slows to a stop and a white wolf comes out. It was Cloud . . .

He looks at me then moves his head in the direction of the forest. Jacob followed, Cloud hid behind a bush when he phased back.

"Kangen where do you think you're going on a school night, did you even tell anyone what you're doing?"

"I'm spending the night at Jacob's house, his dad doesn't care, the door will be open, and yes someone does know. I told Chi-chi that I was going to be with Jacob and even told her that I'll be at school tomorrow, on time."

"That was all that I needed, night Kan, Jacob."

Then he phased back and headed home, Jacob walked slowly back to his house.

"What's wrong Jacob? *He shrugged his shoulders* is it Cloud, *he doesn't say anything* he's just worried is all; I mean that's what he was born to do . . . I guess you can say it like that, just like you; he and everyone in that house was born to protect me. But you have more fun doing it, right?"

He phased back with me still on his back, he walks into the house as he answered my question.

"Yeah I know, and I know the reason why he's like that with you; he doesn't know us all that much and only makes him worries more about you."

"Well then why don't we break the ice with the packs? Say next weekend if the weather is nice at my place?"

"Why not this weekend?"

"I have plans with the girls, a girl's night out."

"I see."

He puts me down on his bed as he puts his boxers back on and I went to go and take a shower so that way I won't have to wake up early and take one in the morning, I jump in the bed with him in it. I noticed just how tall he was, his feet were hanging off the bed. I didn't care, I snuggled in closer to him; we started kissing, at first it was small ones, then it got bigger and more wanting than it was when we first started, the next thing that I know he's on top of me we're still kissing, his hands were on my stomach then it moved up to my boobs, I stopped kissing him know where it was now heading.

"I'm sorry, Jake . . . I'm not ready for that yet."

"No, don't be, it's my fault."

"At least I know that I can trust you with not only my heart, and mind, but I can now trust you with my body. Thank you Jacob."

He kisses my forehead lightly scared that I'll push him away; I pulled his face down to more and I kiss his nose then his lips.

"I'm glad that I found my Angel."

He mumbles onto my neck, he kisses me there; then sucks softly at first, seeing if I would make him stop, but I gave him more to work with as I tilted my head to the side; it felt really good, so good that I gripped him as he gave me two more; then it was my turn. I gave him more, some on his neck some on his chest and one on his shoulder. After that we went to sleep like that, I was laying on top of him so he could have more room to sleep; I couldn't go to sleep I was too happy to do such a thing. But just as I was about to fall asleep there was a small amount of light that came through the door, I cracked open my eye and saw that it was Billy, I saw the smirk that he wore, I turned a little bit seeing him roll his way into the room, I heard him place something down on the night stand right next to the bed.

"You kids be good now; I'm not ready to be a grandfather."

With that he laughed quietly and left, closing the door after him; I fell asleep after that.


End file.
